Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 5 \\ 9 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 9 \\ 5 & 4\end{array}\right]$